


Mama

by lifeinskinnyjeans



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinskinnyjeans/pseuds/lifeinskinnyjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a budding artist holding one of his first museum shows, and Frank is a mama's boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

"Ma, where are we going tonight?" Frank asked his tiny mother, who was in the next room cleaning up the plates from the dinner she made for her and her son.  
  
"Frankie, you know I never tell you where we're going, I only give you hints," she answered.  
  
"Well, you haven't given me any hints yet tonight," Frank called back.  
  
"Well, the only thing I'm going to tell you about tonight is that I think you need a little culture," she said, turning off the kitchen faucet and picking up the towel off the rack over the oven.  
  
"Ma-" Frank began.  
  
Linda stood in the archway of the kitchen of her second-floor apartment.  "Frank, don't you start with me.  All you ever tell me about on the phone is how you learned a new song on your guitar today, or that you had a lot of fun jamming with your friends, and while _that's all fine and good_ , I think you need to get out every now and again," she said firmly.  
  
"I come to see you every week, Ma, and we have dinner and I go with you wherever you want.  I consider that going out 'every now and again,'" Frank argued.  Linda walked over to her son on the couch and smacked him on the back of his head.  "Ow!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't talk back to your mother," Linda said, walking back into the kitchen and hanging up the dishtowel she had pulled down.  She then grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and picked her purse up off the floor.  "Come on Frankie, let's go, I want to be fashionably late, not actually late."  
  
Frank heaved himself off of his mother's couch and followed her out the door.  When they got in her car, Frank asked, "Ma, would you at least tell me where you found out about this thing?"  
  
Linda smiled.  "I saw a flyer in the grocery store last week."  
  
Frank shrugged.  "Well, at least it'll be full of local people.  Might even see somebody I know."  
  
"That's the spirit, sweetheart."  
  
\-----  
  
Frank pulled on his mother's sleeve.  "Ma, we've been here for an hour, and I haven't found anyone I know."  
  
She waved him off.  "Frank, stop being a child and go socialize.  It might do you some good to meet someone new.  The least you could do is go look at the art pieces," she said, clearly annoyed.  
  
Frank scowled and stalked away from his mother to a random hall.  Feeling the immediate desire to pee, and quite badly, he went off in search of the bathroom and tried to put his mother out of his mind.  
  
Not being able to find it right away, he asked a stranger in a suit that looked like he knew his way around the small museum, although Frank felt a bit stupid that he couldn't find a bathroom in a building that looked about twice the size of his mother's apartment.  "Excuse me," he said, prodding the man in the suit in the shoulder.  
  
The man looked at him, slightly perturbed that Frank had just touched him.  "Yes, sir?" he replied.  
  
"Could you possibly point me in the direction of the restroom?" Frank asked.  
  
The man pointed in a vaguely diagonal direction.  "There's one that way, sir."  
  
"Thanks," Frank muttered, walking in the direction the man had pointed.  Without much more difficulty, Frank found the bathroom, and was quiet delighted, because as the minutes had passed without avail, Frank was considering hiding against a wall and peeing into an empty champagne glass.  
  
When Frank came out of the bathroom, he had no idea where his mother was, and he liked it.  Then, he realized, he had no idea where _he_ was in the _museum_ either.  Frank looked around for someone he thought he would like to talk to, maybe a cute girl to bring back to his apartment, and his eyes stopped on a small crowd.  Frank wondered if this crowd was gathered around the artist that was holding this exhibition, and he decided to get a little closer to find out.  
  
It turned out the small crowd had just finished gathering around a man in a plain tuxedo and quite not plain hair.  He had bright red hair, but it was styled beautifully; Frank thought that the man had incorporated his unnatural hair color into his formal look.  A man looking this good had to be involved in this show somehow, so Frank mustered up some courage and went up to talk to him.  "Excuse me," he said, prodding the brightly-haired man on the shoulder.  
  
The man turned to Frank with a smile almost as bright as his hair.  "Yeah?"  
  
Frank smiled back at him before even saying anything in response.  "Are you the artist of...all this?" he asked.  
  
The man chuckled.  "Yeah, that's me.  Gerard Way," he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Frank shook it.  "Frank Iero."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Frank."  Gerard took a sip of his champagne glass.  "You want a drink, Frank?"  
  
"Sure," Frank said, smiling casually.  Gerard called a waiter over and took a glass of champagne off of the tray the waiter was carrying, handing it to Frank.  "Thanks," Frank said.  "Cheers to your show."  
  
Gerard beamed at him.  "Thank you!" he said, clinking glasses with Frank.  They both took a sip of their drinks, and then Gerard asked, "So what brings you here, Frank?"  
  
Frank blushed lightly.  "I came here with my mom," he answered.  
  
Gerard chuckled.  "Nothing to be ashamed of, Frank.  I wish I could've gotten my mother to come out to see the show," he said, sounding wistful.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Frank said, placing a reassuring hand on the stranger's shoulder.  
  
Gerard smiled at Frank.  "Thanks, Frank."  
  
Frank smiled back at him.  "You're welcome.  And you shouldn't worry about your mom not being here.  Maybe one day you'll be big enough that there'll be so many people here, you won't even get to talk to all of them."  
  
Gerard smiled wider at Frank.  "You think so?"  
  
Frank matched Gerard's smiled, chuckling a little.  "Yeah, who knows, man."  
  
"I like you, Frank.  Your mom raised you right, it seems.  Speaking of which, where is she?" Gerard asked.  
  
Frank shrugged.  "I lost her a while ago."  
  
Gerard laughed.  "Well alright then."  
  
\-----  
  
About an hour later, Frank felt his phone vibrating.  "Hold on a moment," he said to Gerard as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  "Yeah?"  
  
"Frankie, sweetheart, where are you?"  
  
Frank sighed, but smiled.  "Ma, I'm fine.  I'm still in the museum; I'm talking to the artist."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful!  Well, I'm going back home, one of my shows is on in half an hour, and I want plenty of time to get back," she yelled through the phone.  
  
Frank laughed.  "Alright, Ma.  I'll be by to pick up my car later.  Love you."  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart, see you later!"  
  
Frank smiled and hung up his phone.  Gerard smiled at him as he dropped his phone back in his pocket.  "That your mom?"  
  
Frank nodded.  "She worries too much about me."  
  
"Mothers," Gerard joked, shaking his head, but smiling.  
  
Frank laughed with him, and then looked around the museum.  "Wow, it's really cleared out."  
  
Gerard also looked around, and then at his watch.  "Shit, yeah.  Do you mind helping me clear out the rest of the people so we can get going?"  
  
"What about all your art?" Frank asked.  
  
Gerard smiled.  "I have tomorrow for clearing it all out and taking it back to my apartment."  
  
"Alright.  Then, yeah, I'll help you clear everyone out."  
  
The only people that were really left were the really drunk and the creepy fanatics who were seriously trying to convince Gerard that he was the greatest artist since Jasper Johns, and Frank didn't know who that was, so he just nodded and ushered the people out and urged them to call cabs.  
  
When the last person was ushered out of the museum, Gerard pulled the keys out of his pocket and locked the front door, putting the keys in an envelope and placing the envelope inside of a row of mailboxes on the street.  Gerard then just stood there, and Frank asked what they were doing.  "You told your mom you were gonna be by to pick up your car, so that's where we're going," he answered, now trying to flag down a cab.  
  
One pulled over a few minutes later, and Gerard and Frank hopped in, Frank giving the driver the address of his mother's apartment building.  They chatted about Gerard's art and inspiration, and then started talking about Frank and what he does, when the cab arrived at Frank's mother's house.  Gerard paid for the cab, making Frank flush as he ducked into his car a few feet away.  
  
Gerard climbed into the passenger seat as Frank was starting his car, and Frank smacked the dashboard in an attempt to kick start the car.  "Sorry, my car is really old, and sometimes it doesn't start," Frank said.  He turned the key in one last attempt to get it to start, and it finally did.  "Yes!" Frank whispered, making Gerard giggle.  "Alright, let's go," Frank said, pushing the car into gear and pulling out off the curb.  
  
Gerard and Frank continued their conversation from the cab in Frank's car on the way back to his apartment.  They had gotten to the topic about previous lovers, and neither of them were entirely sure if they were just hitting it off, or if the champagne was helping any, when they arrived at Frank's apartment complex.  He parked his car and turned off the ignition, which was starting to worry Frank with the loud, clanking noises it was starting to make.  "You might wanna get that looked at," Gerard remarked as they got out of Frank's car.  
  
Frank blushed again.  "Maybe I should save my pennies for a new car rather than that new tattoo I want."  
  
Gerard grinned.  "You have tattoos?"  Frank nodded.  "I'm afraid of needles, so I would never get one, but I love to admire them on other people," Gerard said, and then winked.  
  
Frank flushed bright red, and was happy it was dark.  "Do you wanna...come inside?" Frank asked, his voice having shot up an octave in his embarrassment.  
  
Gerard giggled and came around the car next to Frank, then bent down to whisper in his ear.  "Definitely," he said, and breathed in Frank's ear, making him shudder.  Gerard stood up, smirking, and gestured for Frank to lead the way to his apartment.  
  
Frank fumbled for his keys in his back pocket as he climbed the stairs to his floor.  He dropped his keys twice trying to get them out of his pocket, because Gerard had placed his hands on Frank's waist and was sneaking them under Frank's shirt.  After finally opening the door, Gerard pushed Frank inside, shut the door behind them, and took Frank's keys and threw them somewhere in the apartment with a clank.  "W-What are you doing?" Frank stammered.  
  
Gerard smirked.  "If your mom says that you need a little culture, I can certainly give you some."  
  
Frank swallowed and gained a little bit of his confidence back.  "Yeah?  How are you gonna do it?" he asked.  
  
Gerard turned Frank around so that Frank's back faced him, and pressed him up against Gerard's chest.  Frank could just faintly feel Gerard's half-hard dick through Gerard's suit and Frank's jeans.  "Just...like...this," Gerard breathed in to Frank's ear.  
  
Frank groaned quietly.  He couldn't take it anymore; he turned back around to face Gerard and kissed him hard on the mouth.  Gerard took Frank's face in his hands and Frank began to back up, making Gerard follow him with their faces still attached.  Not being able to see, Frank had to pull away from Gerard, although he tasted deliciously of cigarettes and champagne and his face smelled of paint.  "Come back to my room," Frank panted, taking one of Gerard's hands, which had fallen from Frank's face to Frank's waist, and were sneaking underneath his shirt again.  
  
Gerard had gripped Frank's waist and wasn't moving, making Frank jerk forward.  "This off first," he muttered.  
  
Frank blushed for the third time and let Gerard lift his shirt over his head.  While he was shaking his hair out, Frank heard Gerard balling up his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the apartment, because it wasn't in his hands when Frank looked back up at him.  Gerard was biting his bottom lip upon seeing Frank's naked tattooed chest, and Frank thought he looked really hot.  In fact, Frank was just noticing how attractive Gerard was in general, with the combination of sharp and soft lines in his face, but Frank couldn't see any of Gerard's skin, because he was still wearing all the pieces of his suit.  Frank was about to move back into his bedroom, since it was a few paces behind them, but he didn't move at all, and instead demanded Gerard to take off his jacket and his shirt.  "Oh, Frankie, stop teasing me, please," Gerard groaned.  
  
Frank smirked.  "What do you wanna do to me, Gerard?" he asked, leaning on the doorway to his bedroom.  
  
Gerard groaned again and threw his head back.  "Frankie, please!"  
  
"Tell me what you're gonna do," Frank said calmly.  "I wanna hear you say it."  
  
Gerard looked at Frank, smirking and taking a step towards Frank.  "Oh, so you like the dirty talk?"  
  
Frank nodded vigorously.  "Tell me, Gee, tell me," he repeated.  
  
Gerard took another step towards Frank, and slowly walked forward as he spoke.  "I wanna run my hands all up and down your chest, take you by the hips and slam you against a wall, pin you down on your own bed, drag my nails down your back, run my fingers over the lines of ink, kiss everywhere my fingers go, and feel you clench around me as I thrust forcefully inside of you again...and again...and again."  When Gerard had finished speaking, he was face to face with Frank, who took Gerard's face and brought it down to Frank's kissing him passionately.  
  
Gerard then backed Frank into his bedroom, and did all the things he told Frank he would do, starting with his hands.  They didn't stop moving at all, not even when Gerard slammed Frank against his bedroom wall and then pinned him down on Frank's bed.  "Ugh, fuck, Frankie," Gerard moaned against Frank's lips.  
  
Frank just moaned loudly in response.  "Gee...Gee, I want you, please," he breathed in between sloppy kisses.  
  
Gerard pulled away from Frank, both of them breathless, Gerard hovering over Frank on the bed, pinning him down by his shoulders.  "Thank you," he muttered, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Frank's jeans.  "Do you, uhm...have anything?" he asked.  
  
Frank smiled.  "Yeah, in the drawer.  Lemme get it," he answered, trying to sit up.  
  
"Oh," Gerard said, and sat up from over Frank, back on his heels as Frank leaned over his bed to get to his bedside drawer.  He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube and sat back up, his face a light pink.  Gerard noticed and said, "Been a while?"  
  
Frank's face flushed a deeper pink and dropped the things onto the bed, nodding.  "Yeah," he said.  "About a year."  
  
Gerard put a finger underneath Frank's chin and brought his face up to look at him.  "It's okay," Gerard said, kissing Frank sweetly, but biting his lip as he pulled away.  Frank felt his dick twitch.  "I'll be careful," Gerard said.  
  
More ferocious kissing later, there were only boxers left on both of the men.  There was continuous ferocious kissing, and much fabric contact between the two erections, before Gerard was the one who cracked.  "Okay, that's it.  I need to be inside you, now."  Frank flushed again, but Gerard just kissed him.  "Relax.  Like I said, I'll be careful."  
  
Frank smiled lightly and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his knees by Gerard.  Surprise to Frank, Gerard was the first one to take off the last of his clothing, because Frank saw Gerard throw his boxers over the edge of the bed.  Frank then felt Gerard's hands on his hips, pushing his boxers down over them, his skin already slick with sweat, making the fabric stick.  Frank wriggled about to let Gerard get his boxers off, and Gerard threw those over the edge of the bed, too.  
  
Gerard then ran his hands up and down the sides of Frank's hips, his fingers just out of reach of Frank's twitching dick.  Frank was so turned on that the only thing he could do is whatever his brain wanted, which was Gerard to touch him, so Frank took one of Gerard's hands and tried to put it on his dick, but Gerard resisted.  "No, no, not yet," Gerard muttered into Frank's ear, grazing his fingers immediately next to Frank's dick.  
  
"Gee...please...," Frank moaned breathlessly.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, sweetheart," Gerard cooed, pressing his erect dick against the flesh of Frank's ass, making him moan loudly.  
  
"Gee...please!" Frank moaned again.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Gerard said, dragging his nails down Frank's back, making it arch with pleasure.  
  
"Fuck, please...Gee...I'm begging...," Frank moaned yet again.  
  
Gerard chuckled and rolled the condom onto his erection.  He pressed the tip of his dick to Frank's ass, making Frank moan louder that he had all night.  "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Gerard muttered into Frank's ear.  Frank just nodded, no longer able to form words.  Gerard gripped Frank's ass, pressed the tip of his dick back to Frank's entrance, and then began to press in.  
  
Frank cried out, arching his back again.  Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's middle, whispering into Frank's ear.  "It's alright, sweetheart, I'm here, it's okay," he kept saying, slowly pushing in and pulling back out, pushing in a little further each time.  
  
"Ah, so tight, Frankie," Gerard breathed when he finally got all the way in.  He thrusted in and out, hard, making Frank practically scream.  Gerard knew he had hit Frank's prostate when Frank started screaming out swear words.  Gerard gripped Frank tighter around the middle, pulling Frank closer as both men came closer to reaching their climax.  
  
Frank, no longer being able to take the fact that his dick wasn't getting any attention, started to jack himself off at a rapid pace, using quick, stiff strokes.  Five minutes later, Frank had screamed himself almost hoarse; Gerard could hear the rasps coming out in each successive yell that emitted from Frank's mouth.  "Frankie...fuck...I'm... _fuck_...," Gerard breathed, his thrusts fast and hard, and within seconds he was yelling through his orgasm, listening as Frank was finishing himself off.  Gerard was stuck to Frank's back by the sweat, and began to whisper in his ear, "Come on, Frankie, come on, baby, come on, I wanna see it, come on...," and also placing his hand over Frank's on Frank's dick.  Another minute later, Frank gave his loudest yell of the night, and Gerard took control of Frank's hand as Frank rode out his orgasm.  
  
When quiet had finally settled, Gerard tied off the condom, but didn't think he'd be able to walk functionally enough to make it to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, so he just threw the condom in the direction of his boxers, and hoped it landed on them.  He would feel bad if there were any stains on Frank's carpet the next time his mom came to visit.  
  
Both of the men were panting like they had just been held underwater just long enough so that they were meant to be drowned, but were released the second before they could be overtaken by unconsciousness.  It was a good couple minutes before either of them had any breath to even utter a sound, and Gerard was the first one to speak.  "Fucking...hell," he panted.  
  
Frank grinned.  "You're...telling...me," he rasped.  
  
Gerard laughed.  "Holy shit...you...yelled yourself...hoarse!"  
  
Frank chuckled.  "That was...incredible."  
  
Gerard slapped a hand on the nearest skin surface, which happened to be Frank's stomach.  "Ditto, babe...ditto."  
  
The next morning, Gerard and Frank woke up tangled together naked, and it was the shrill ringing of Frank's cell phone that woke them up.  "Make it stop!" Gerard whined, and rolled over.  
  
Frank reached over the side of the bed and fumbled for his phone in his pants on the floor.  He pulled it out and flipped it open to answer.  "Yeah?" he answered groggily.  
  
"Frankie, sweetheart!  Are you alright?" Linda squeaked through the tinny speaker of Frank's phone.  
  
"Ma, God, yes, I'm alright."  Frank glanced at his clock on the table.  "Ma, it's eight am!"  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm at my apartment, Ma.  After the show was over, Gerard hailed a cab back to your place, and then we took my car back to mine," Frank explained, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Gerard?" Linda asked, then gasped.  "Frankie!  Did you...?"  
  
"Ma, we're not talking about this now!  Goodbye!" he yelled in embarrassment, and hung up his phone, dropping it back on the ground and rolling over to cuddle Gerard.  
  
"Mommy's making sure that Frankie made it home alright last night?" Gerard teased.  
  
Frank kicked him in the shin under the sheets.  "Shut up," he muttered.  
  
Gerard just smiled and rolled over to give Frank a sweet kiss.


End file.
